


A Picnic with Bugs

by prince_pqul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bugs, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff to Angst, Food, M/M, Picnic, Sister Mention, Some angst, Tarantula - Freeform, first work in the fandom, gonta's a sweetheart, hospital mention, kinda gets distracted in writing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pqul/pseuds/prince_pqul
Summary: Gonta and Korekiyo decide to spend their afternoon in the beautiful sun of Kyoto. There are some bugs, there's some food, and there's some arachnophobia.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	A Picnic with Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first danganronpa work, as well as my first work in a while, so bare with me. i know this gets distracted halfway through, but i hope its still enjoyable to read! be sure to leave a comment, for support or suggestions. they're all appreciated :D!

Days like these, Korekiyo asks himself why he became acquaintances with Gonta. 

He simply wanted to enjoy a picnic on the far side of the city of Kyoto with Gonta. They were to share delicacies, which each of them were to bring and surprise each other with. Gonta was to bring his own food, and he was curious what the bug enthusiast was going to bring. 

But… Korekiyo must have forgotten the fact that Gonta is, in fact, a bug enthusiast.

Korekiyo was now trying to delicately shoo Gonta’s massive hands, holding his favorite tarantula. 

“Why Kiyo is not holding Henry?”

“O-Oh… uh…” Korekiyo darted his eyes from the crawling, hairy… _thing_ , back to the large man’s eyes, “It is that… I think it is too big for my hands.”

Gonta’s wide eyes looked at the little spider in his hands, “But… Henry not _that_ big.”

“Gonta, I assure I have much smaller hands than you may think.”

“Gonta has held Kiyo hands! Even though Kiyo hands are smaller than Gonta’s, Kiyo’s hands can hold Henry!”

Korekiyo could feel the sweat gather on his forehead as he was stuck at a dead end. Another excuse quickly formed at his mouth.

“W-Well… Perhaps his legs would be tangled in my bandages. They can be quite unforgiving.”

“Henry is big boy! Henry will not get stuck in some silly bandages.”

A nervous laugh crept from Korekiyo, “I… Gonta…” His voice dipped in defeat, “I am sorry, I am just not fit with spiders. I appreciate your bugs, I truly do, but I fear I cannot hold them as… They start to disturb me.”

As the anthropologist feared, Gonta’s eyes stared at Korekiyo’s for another moment, and then his eyes welled in sadness.

“But… Kiyo likes bugs…”

Guilt gnawed at Korekiyo, “Uh… I do… I-I just have trouble holding them.”

There was a solemn silence between them, and then Gonta’s eyes widened in the brightest glee, “Oh oh!!! Gonta can _teach_ Kiyo how to hold Henry!!”

Korekiyo’s hands went cold. Oh, he’s going to have to do this.

Gonta pushed his tarantula filled hands closer to Korekiyo, who was visibly mortified, “See, Kiyo must cup hands like Gonta to hold Henry.”

Korekiyo, who was looking up to the grinning man, stared at the crawling spider in Gonta’s hands. Good heavens, he really didn’t want to do this. Spiders were possibly the last bug he could stand, which was also the worst luck he could have gotten this afternoon.

Not wanting to upset Gonta, Korekiyo grimaced as he held out his cupped, bandaged hands.

Gonta smiled widely, “There! That is perfect! Now, just be careful not to jump…”

J-..

Jump?

Without any further warning, Korekiyo felt the small, prickly legs step into his fingers, bringing a noticeable weight into his hands. A cold shiver shot down his spine as his shaky eyes crept down to the tarantula, now gently walking across his hands. 

Korekiyo did not shout, nor did he scream. He simply was rigid with horror as he watched the large spider creep around his hands. If you were not there a couple of moments before, you could have mistaken him for a mannequin.

From the corner of his vision, he could see Gonta’s esctatic smile, “See?? Henry not scary!!”

Korekiyo wanted to say something along the lines of, “could you please take him back?”, but the feeling of the spider’s hairs poking him between bandage wraps was keeping him frozen.

It took a couple of moments for Gonta to read the still horror in Korekiyo’s eyes for him to realize… Maybe he wasn’t having the best time.

Gonta leaned in, trying to make eye contact with Korekiyo’s still eyes, “Is Kiyo OK?”

Korekiyo gave a strained look to the bug enthusiast, emploring that, in fact, he is not OK. Though, there was a small worry in the back of his scared head. Gonta was… a struggling individual that had trouble deferring emotions in people’s expressions. Korekiyo feared that Gonta could not see his distress and unable to help him.

But, to his incredible luck, Gonta quickly picked Henry from his hands and back into Gonta’s small bug carrier.

The moment the spider’s legs lifted from Korekiyo, a massive weight lifted from the man, letting him exhale properly and lax his arms. Korekiyo shook out any other chills in his system, nervously checking his bandages for… any “spider residue” if such a thing existed. 

Gonta scootched himself closer, Korekiyo instinctively looking up to the towering figure.

The bug enthusiast looked at Korekiyo with his protective look, “Kiyo… Is Kiyo OK?”

Korekiyo looked back at the full, red eyes of Gonta. To be frank, the anthropologist was pleasantly surprised. He wasn’t expecting Gonta to be so observant of his distress. It was… very kind. A very sweet thing for him to ask.

Korekiyo nodded, “Now I am. Thank you. I am still trying to get over my arachnophobia, but I’m still not… completely comfortable.”

Gonta nodded, his head bowed slightly in shame, “Gonta thought Kiyo was OK with Henry… Gonta thought Kiyo could like Henry through holding and petting Henry. Gonta was wrong…”

A smile pushed against Korekiyo’s mask. Gonta was always slow on reading rooms, especially trying to understand the wants of another person. Korekiyo always respected his efforts and wanted to praise them. I suppose this is one of the moments where his judgment slips and fails him.

While hooking a stray hairpiece behind his ear, Korekiyo said, “There’s no need to feel guilty. You were doing well with your ‘reading’. Only one piece was missing, and there’s no need to be beaten up over a mistake.”

Gonta lifted his head slightly, similar to a dog being praised, and his smile slowly grew back, “Is Kiyo telling truth?”

Korekiyo was lucky his mask hid his dumb grin, “Of course. I would never lie to you, honey.”

Gonta flicked his large hands up and shook them, similar to a stim. He giggled, a smile beaming across his face. Korekiyo felt only natural to giggle with him, seeing as such happiness is easily contagious. Gonta let his hands rest in front of him, clapping silently, “Gonta loves it when Kiyo calls Gonta honey!”

Korekiyo must have been smiling through his mask at this point, “I can tell.”

Korekiyo found it pointless to try and continue their conversation about the arachnophobia encounter, so Korekiyo softly mentioned the food. Gonta happily ranted about his delicacy, a bento box neatly stuffed with rabbit’s meat, a berry sauce on top, with some (hopefully cleaned) lettuce, and cooked rice. Upon asking where he got the rice, Gonta happily said that Kirumi assisted him with how a “rice maker-thingy” operated, as he called it. He had seasoned to taste, and even brought some mixed berry juice for the two to share. In his time in the wild, Gonta must have learned these meals inside his pack. The rabbit’s meat, which turned out to be a rabbit’s leg on the bone, was cooked briskly over a fire. When Korekiyo tried it soon after, it reminded him heavily of the American’s tendency to overroast some foods. It was to no insult of Gonta’s cooking; Korekiyo was sure that this was how he cooks all meat, but the taste reminds him of his occasional trips to the American country. But the berry juices and sauces? Stellar. To be honest with himself, Korekiyo has never tasted better sauces. And that was a high title to give Gonta’s berry skills. They interested him so much, he even asked.

“Gonta…” Korekiyo mumbled, trying not to talk through eating such a delicious rabbit’s leg, “This berry sauce is spectacular! What did you make this from?”

Gonta’s smile (granted, filled with some rabbit) shined, blushed lightly coating his face, “Gonta learned from wolf family. There are many berry mix that taste yummy! Gonta picked red berry and purple berry… And some green berry,” Gonta leaned in closer, as if he were scared to be overheard, “Wolf says no green berry, but Gonta think green berry taste good, so Gonta add it anyway.”

Gonta grinned and continued his explanation. He made a bowl and spoon motion with his hands, “Gonta _mash_ berries in bowl! Gonta then grind into very thin, then Gonta add river and small amount of green onion, then _vola_!” Gonta made a ‘tada’ motion with his hands, “Gonta made berry sauce!”

Korekiyo thought aloud, completely fascinated, “River..? Did you add natural river water to this?”

Gonta nodded, “Yes! River water is clean and good!”

As if stars shone in his eyes, Korekiyo looked at the remaining rabbit’s leg with intrigue. He’s never really considered such a delicious dish to have such a simple ingredient as river water. But, it surely works. Within minutes, Korekiyo had swiftly finished the entire leg.

When finishing Gonta’s well-prepared meal, Korekiyo swiftly introduced his meal. It may have seemed simple on the outside, but it was surely complex inside and out. Korekiyo has always had the taste for breakfast foods more than afternoon delicacies, especially those of home, as he had fit a decently sized omuraisu in a bento box. It was topped with fine ketchup and freshly chopped basil, grown in Kyoto farms. Then, there was a macaroni salad, only made with the finest cheeses of Romania, and even a special lettuce collection from a northern Japanese farm, in Hokkaido (providers have simply failed to tell him their secrets). Korekiyo had even prepared a delicious chicken soup with the finest bl-

“Kiyo’s dish looks like hospital food.”

Korekiyo nearly choked on his own breath. He looked at him, a little taken aback, “Hm? What was that?”

Gonta motioned to the well-displayed bento box, “Gonta been to hospital once or twice for injury. Gonta eat foods like omuraisu and chicken soup.”

There was a strong hesitation in Korekiyo’s look at his meal. It had completely taken him by surprise that a man like Gonta would recognize a display of food to be similar to a hospital meal. More importantly, Korekiyo was shocked that his food was pin-pointed at a hospital set up so fast.

He… supposes that he has failed to realize himself sometimes. He thinks of her a lot. It may not be apparent, but in small things he does, he still has her deep inside his consciousness. Korekiyo finds himself staring at the mirror with a fresh coat of lipstick on, or painting his nails a deep red. But sometimes, it can slip past him really easily. This meal he’s prepared is incredibly similar to all other meals he has prepared. I suppose… That’s all he knows how to make. All he knows what to make is a dish for a beloved sister.

A twitch surfaced in Korekiyo’s eye upon thinking of her name.

Gonta gave a low, apologetic voice, “Did Gonta say something bad?”

Korekiyo’s mind cleared upon hearing Gonta’s voice, “O-Oh… No, you said nothing wrong, honey. I’m only thinking.”

Even though he could see Gonta’s excitement for being called honey, he was still mellowed and concerned.

Gonta looked to the food and started to talk, “Gonta knows Kiyo still think about sister. Gonta know it hard. But…” His eyes lifted to Korekiyo’s, widening with a determination, “Gonta can help! Gonta can make Kiyo not be sad!”

A small, appreciative grin perked at Korekiyo’s face, only to be shielded by his mask. Korekiyo still looked to the collection of food, a little mesmerized by his unintentional hospital set up and how it reminded him to vividly of those mornings. It felt… a little constricting.

There was a shuffle of Gonta scootching himself even closer, then a visual of his hands outstretched around Korekiyo. The anthropologist looked up, meeting eyes with the tall, green-haired man, whose body was now only inches away from him. Gonta’s eyes had a… soft aroma to it. Gonta had the softest eyes of anyone he’s ever met, even her. They were nothing but inviting. 

Korekiyo glanced from his eyes and to the massive embrace that welcomed him. They looked so warm. And… He knew they helped. Almost subconsciously, Korekiyo’s arms stretched out. That was enough for Gonta to scoop up the skinny man and hug him close. Korekiyo’s head was neatly snug in the corner of Gonta’s collarbone and shoulder. The warmth completely encapsulated every sense he had. It was so gravitating. It was insanely tangible and real.

Korekiyo found himself hugging back, gripping the back of Gonta’s school shirt.

“Gonta does not know how to make Kiyo happy well. Gonta is scared Gonta can never make Kiyo truly happy. But, Gonta can hug Kiyo. And hugs make Kiyo feel warm. So hugs must be good.”

A small prick ticked at Korekiyo’s eyes. Oh… To be lucky… To be so lucky with such a _caring_ man.

A small prick turned to a small cry.

And Korekiyo dug his head into Gonta’s embrace.

A small mumbled erupted from Korekiyo, still gripping tight, “Thank you, Gonta.”

Korekiyo was not greeted with a loosened grip, but rather a softer pull closer, “Of course, Kiyo. Gonta loves Kiyo.”

Korekiyo rubbed his head against his soft skin, “I love you too…”

It smells nice. To be this close to Gonta.

And… It feels nice to hear the small bugs in the grass jump from blade to blade. 

Everything stops when it’s this close.

Korekiyo doesn’t let go.

Korekiyo lays his weight there.

It feels comfortable.

The sun feels good.

The world slows just for them two. 

And they had all the time they could think of.

So… Korekiyo rests his eyes.

On days like these, Korekiyo thanks himself for becoming acquaintances with Gonta.


End file.
